The present invention relates to mat boards of the type used to frame an article, such as a photograph or work of art. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a mat board constructed in such a way as to enhance preservation of the article with which it is used from damage caused by pollutants and chemicals.
The need to preserve archival articles has been recognized for many years. A number of patents issued to William K. Hollinger, Jr. disclose methods for preserving archival articles. A significant feature of the Hollinger patents is the use of molecular sieves and, in particular, zeolites, to remove pollutants from the environment of an archival item.
In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,296 discloses preservation articles which may be positioned in proximity to an archival article to preserve the archival article. A molecular sieve, such as zeolites, and alkaline buffers are incorporated into the paper that functions as a preservation article. Examples of the preservation article as a picture framing mounting board and a mat board, which can be used for displaying an archival article, such as a painting, are shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, respectively. In both embodiments, the zeolites and alkaline buffers are incorporated into the slurry during manufacture of various paper layers forming the mounting or mat board.
U.S. Pat. No.5,676,909 discloses various method for applying preservation coatings and adhesive compositions containing an adsorbent, such as zeolite and, in most cases, an alkaline buffer to a substrate. The patent refers directly to the use of an alkaline mat board with a rabbet to which is applied a composition coating containing an adsorbent (i.e. zeolite) only. In example 3, an archival article was placed beneath a preservation article made by laminating together two sheets of alkaline buffered tan paper using an adhesive composition comprising an adsorbent, e.g. zeolite.
Currently, mat board for use in framing works of art is sold by the assignee of this application under the trademark ARTCARE(copyright). This product is manufactured in accordance with the teachings of the ""296 patent in that the zeolites and alkaline buffers are incorporated during the manufacture of the paper itself. Several disadvantages are associated with incorporating zeolites into the slurry during the paper manufacturing process. In the first place, it is difficult to obtain a uniform distribution of the zeolites in the slurry. Any deficiency of zeolite in a particular area may cause damage to the archival article. In addition, zeolites are relatively expensive and a significant amount of the zeolites are undesirably lost with the evacuation of the water solution during the manufacturing process. The zeolites are relatively expensive and, therefore, it is obviously desirable to avoid this unintentional waste. Another disadvantage is that since the zeolite is dispersed among the fibers the paper must be relatively dense to ensure proper coverage or protection against pollutants that may otherwise penetrate through the spaces between the paper fibers. These conventional preservation methods do not adsorb/absorb all of the pollutants.
It is therefore desirable to develop a method for manufacturing a preservation mat board that further reduces the exposure of archival articles to harmful pollutants and chemicals, while overcoming the problems described above.
A first embodiment of the present invention is directed to a method for manufacturing a preservation mat board using an adhesive composite containing zeolite for adhering one or more paper layers together.
In a second embodiment of the present invention, a preservation mat board includes a foam manufactured with zeolite dispersed therein and a facing paper heat-sealed (without adhesive) to one or more sides of the foam.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are designed solely for the purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims.
One embodiment of the present invention is directed to a method for manufacturing a preservation mat board for use in framing an article. A first adhesive composition including a first adsorber is applied to a first surface of a support layer and a first layer is adhered to the adhesive coated first surface of the support layer. In an alternative embodiment a second layer may be adhered to a second surface of the support layer opposite the first surface using a second adhesive composition including a second adsorber.
Another embodiment of the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a preservation mat board for use in framing an article. A first adsorber and polystyrene pellets are mixed together to form a middle layer. Thereafter, a first layer is heat-sealed to a first surface of the middle layer. In an alternative embodiment, a second layer may be heat-sealed to a second surface of the middle layer.
The first and second adsorbers may be the same or different. The first and second layers may include a buffer or deacidifying agent, wherein the buffer or deacidifying agent in the first or second layers may be the same or different.